A Piano and a Clover
by Alex-senpai
Summary: Kaede meets Makoto, and Makoto meets Kaede. (contains spoilers from Danganronpa V3)


**Hello, Alex here!**

 **So, yeah. This is my very first fanfiction in Danganronpa. As a first-timer in this fandom, your reviews will be pretty much appreciated! I will be posting more fanfictions/one-shots on this fandom when I get more free time.**

 **[cross-posted from AO3]**

* * *

The day they met was a fast one. Almost cliche, if you would describe it. She almost didn't believe it, that she met this certain guy.

"Ack!" she said as her thigh bumped to the floor, her books scattering to the floor.

"I-I am sorry!"

"Don't worry, it was also my fault. I wasn't focusing on my surroundings too," she chuckled as she dusted her skirt.

When she looked up, she thought she saw the heavens.

A guy with a brown hair was in front of her, picking up the scattered books around her. The boy looks certainly normal for someone who goes into the Hope's Peak Academy. He has a cowlick on the middle of his hair (like hers, hmmm) and olive green eyes that greatly complement his features.

For some reason, Akamatsu Kaede's heart was tugged by this boy, like a pianist stroking the piano with such elegance and beauty. No words can even explain how and why she is entranced by this guy.

"U-uh, I am sorry again. I will make sure not to do that again," the guy chuckled lightly as he offered his hand, which Kaede took.

"It's fine really, like I said, it's no one's fault, okay? By the way, thanks for helping me with this," Kaede said with a gentle smile as she took the stack of books from the guy's arms.

"It's... my way of apologizing... I have a bad luck," the guy said while scratching his cheek, "By the way, I got to go now. I will see you around!"

"Wait!"

Not even Kaede can explain why she stopped the guy. Maybe there was something in him that caught her interest? She does not know.

Maybe, in the future, they will meet again, so it's important to know his name, right?

"Is there a problem?" the guy asked.

"What's your name?"

"I am Makoto Naegi. What's yours?"

"Kaede Akamatsu. It's nice to meet you!"

* * *

Naegi couldn't remember the exact reason why he ended up in a locker in a weird school with grasses and mosses all around. All he remembers was a blurry memory of someone taking him into a van.

Is this even a dream? If it's a dream, this may be his most cruel dream in his life. But, even if he slaps himself, there's no use. After all, this is the reality.

Suddenly, the locker at his right side started to shake incredibly hard.

"Who's ther-"

"Ack!"

A girl with blond hair came out, her head almost hitting the floor.

"O-oy! Are you alright?" Naegi asked as he helped the girl stand up.

"A-ah, yeah, thank you," she said as she stood up completely.

"Where are we?" the girl asked as she surveyed the surroundings.

"To be honest, I also don't know... Wait, do you remember how you came here?" Naegi asked.

"... I don't remember to be honest... but all I remember is someone taking me into a van..." she said.

"We remember the same thing, eh... By the way, what's your name?" Naegi asked.

"I am Kaede Akamatsu. Nice to meet you. How about you?"

"I am Makoto Naegi. It's also nice to meet you."

* * *

After that cliche encounter, Kaede and Naegi would always see each other, for some unknown reason. Yes, they do go on the same school, but that school is so large that them meeting coincidentally on a daily basis is something almost impossible.

No one needs to question that. Maybe, it's Naegi's luck that always pulls them together. Not that it matters, though.

They both enjoy their "coincidental" meetings.

"Oh, Akamatsu-san, good afternoon!" Naegi said in his usual cheery tone.

"Oh, Naegi-kun. Good afternoon too. You are alone today?" Kaede asked as she saw Naegi holding a lunch box on his hand.

"Y-yeah... Maizono-san went with Enoshima-san and Ikusaba-san for some girly talk, so I am alone today for lunch," Naegi explained.

"Oh, right. You were always with Maizono-san," Kaede said, trying to hold her smile.

For some reason, that left a pang on Kaede's throat. She decides to ignore it.

"What about you, Akamatsu-san? Weren't you always with Saihara-kun?" Naegi asked in return.

"Saihara-kun was called in their agency today, that's why I am also alone for lunch. Wait, since we are already here, why won't we eat lunch together?" Kaede said with a smile.

"Together? Is it fine with you?" Naegi asked with uncertainty.

"Of course, it is! I wouldn't ask if it wasn't," Kaede said with a pout.

"A-alright then," Naegi said with a bit of red staining his cheeks.

 _He should totally stop being so cute_ , Kaede said to herself. _Not that I like him, okay?_

"Alright, let's go! You should also tell me more about yourself," Kaede said with a smile and pulled Naegi on a seat in front of her.

(And they talked about all the things they can talk about.)

* * *

"You are all going to kill each other!"

The maniacal, robotic laughter of the bear echoed all throughout the room, bringing chills and terror to everyone who would hear it.

Especially Naegi. He was certainly worried.

They are practically forced into killing each other, if they want to "graduate" from that living hell. Just what did they do to even deserve such fate?

As the _Super High School Level Counselor,_ Naegi can't let everyone fall to despair. He won't let that bear force them into killing each other! He swears, they will all make it out alive.

And he knows they can do that, with the _Super High School Level Pianist_ on his side.

"Everyone, we can't let that bear get into us! We will find the mastermind and make it out alive!" Kaede said as she encouraged everyone.

Naegi thinks. Kaede is probably a much better counselor than he is. He feels that, with her at his side, he can do all things. He can believe that they will find the mastermind, and end this nightmare once and for all.

Kaede can't believe that she fell for her trap.

"You see Akamatsu-san, you should help me. If you don't, I will tell Naegi-kun your not-so-secret feelings for him."

Why is she afraid for Naegi to find out about her feelings? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Is she afraid that once Naegi knows about it, their friendship would be destroyed?

Well, that probably is the reason why.

She doesn't want to lose her friendship with Naegi. He became so important to her that losing him will hurt her. She thought, she can swallow a video of multiple students killing each other, rather than destroy her friendship with Naegi.

She thinks, Naegi will forgive her if he gets to know that she helped Enoshima Junko with the Despair Video. She doesn't even need to know if Naegi will forgive her. She can just turn him into an Ultimate Despair, just like her classmates, right?

She doesn't care anymore about being a part of Ultimate Despair. As long as she doesn't lose Naegi, she will do anything. Anything.

(2 years later, a body has been found.)

* * *

Naegi can't believe what's happening right now.

He believed in her. He thought she would help him find a way out from that school.

But then, why. Why is she the one being voted? Why did Monokuma agreed with all their votes? Why? How could this happen?! This is just a dream, right?!

"Why, Akamatsu-san! I thought we are all going out of this school alive and find the damn mastermind behind this shit?! But now, you are the first one to murder... Tell me, why?!" Naegi asked as tears continually fell from his eyes.

He doesn't want to believe it. There's no way Kaede could have killed Amami, right? There should be some kind of mistake here! Saihara should have been the culprit, not her! Not Kaede!

"I am sorry... I thought... Catching the mastermind is not enough... But, I accidentally killed Amami-kun... I am sorry, everyone... I am sorry, Naegi-kun..." Kaede said as she tried to smile despite the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Stop acting like this is all fine with you! Why are you giving up already?" Naegi said as he desperately tried to plead Kaede to not go.

Kaede could only look down as sobs of everyone could be heard across the room.

"A special punishment has been prepared for the Super High School Level Pianist, Akamatsu Kaede," the all-familiar voice of Monokuma announced.

"Naegi-kun... Please get out with everyone alive. I am trusting you! Find the mastermind, and stop this killing game! That's a promise, okay?" Kaede said as she smiled, despite of the sad, bitter tears falling from her eyes.

Before Naegi could answer, a metal claw pulled Kaede. Naegi desperately tried to take that hand, to save Kaede, to sacrifice himself for her...

But it was all too late.


End file.
